


Michonne

by michone2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Interracial Relationship, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michone2/pseuds/michone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan fic created about Michonne's life before the zombie apocalypse. Even though glimpses of her life have been shown on the TV show already, I have decided to take her life in a different direction. She is one of my favorite characters on the show whom I love everything about. I would really appreciate your feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michonne

“Charlie, I’m goin’ to the store to get some things for dinner, I’ll be right back.”  
Michonne yelled down the hallway hoping Charlie would hear her. She knew he was lying down on the bed dead to the world at the moment so she didn't bother to wake him. She walked into the kitchen searching for her keys with the white noise of the television in the background. The news was running a story about strange things happening around the world. Michonne had heard stories about people losing their minds and doing horrible things. Upon hearing these stories, she would take interest like the average person, but then eventually she would go with her life. She grabbed her purse, walked out of their loft, and headed out onto the streets of downtown Los Angeles.  
She smiled her lovely smile at the thought of spending time with her husband that night. They both worked long hours so they rarely saw one another. Charlie decided to leave early because he wanted to and she just happened to leave come straight home after school instead of staying late to talk to parents. She thought about cooking a nice dinner so they could eat together like they used to, but as she was walking she decided to take a detour and grab some Thai food from their favorite restaurant.  
Ten minutes later she walked into the small parking lot of Queen Thai Cuisine. Charlie doesn't really like the fact that she takes walks in their neighborhood, but Michonne never believed cars were necessary if your destination was a short distance away. Besides, she loved taking in her surroundings as she walked down the narrow and crowded streets. She picked up their usual and decided to head straight back home because she was starving.  
As she was walking back to their place, she started thinking about the trip her and Charlie were about to take to Atlanta to visit his mother. Michonne loved how beautiful Georgia was. She loved the trees and the old time beauty of the houses. She especially loved the city life of Atlanta. There was one thing about Georgia that she didn't care for, Charlie’s family. Charlie’s family would swear on a stack of bibles that they weren't prejudice. They would use the few African Americans they knew to prove it. Interestingly enough, those 2 or 3 black people they know work for them, but they still count as friends of course. Even though she didn't always feel comfortable around Charlie’s family, she tolerated their dismissive behavior and inquiries about her hair because Charlie cared enough about his mother to make sure she was getting the best medical treatment possible. Charlie’s love for his mother was one of the things that drew her to him and was what made him such a loving and devoted husband. Even though Charlie’s mother was well taken care of, it didn't stop the liver cancer from becoming more aggressive. Lily was pretty much on her death bed now so it was only appropriate that Charlie and his wife be around when she died. Michonne always felt Lily’s indifference towards her but she still felt it important for Charlie to be there for her.  
She arrived in front of her building just before the sun went down. She never thought she would live in a loft in downtown Los Angeles. She always felt she was more of a suburban girl, but she ended up moving in the loft with Charlie after he had asked her to marry him back in 2011. Michonne eventually fell in love with the view of downtown LA from the 8th floor of her building, but she did insist on buying a house in the suburbs when the decided to have children.  
She walked back into her apartment to find Charlie sitting in the brown lounge chair in their large living room watching the news. It seemed like it hadn't changed much. Same stories about this strange new schizophrenia scientist have discovered. He was so engaged in the current story that she couldn't help but smile. She loved the chance to sneak up on him. She closed the door behind her slowly and took off her shoes. She slowly put the food on the table, along with her keys, and purse. She slowly tiptoed behind his chair, reached her arms around the back of the chair and yelled,  
“AAHHHH!!”  
She was going for his shoulders but he turned around quick enough to grab her and pull her down in his lap.  
“You ain't slick girl, come here!”  
“No fair Charlie!”  
She couldn't stop laughing and smiling as Charlie pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently. Part of her knew she couldn't scare him, but she thought it would be fun to try anyway and she was right. As he kissed her he pulled her in close and gently stroked her locs. Most of the people in her life either hated or couldn't understand why she decided to loc her hair, but her locs are what attracted Charlie to her the night they met.  
“How was your day baby?” Charlie asked. Whenever Charlie asked how her day went, she knew he genuinely wanted to know. He didn't ask in the automatic and polite way most people do, he really wanted to know how her day was. He was such a great listener. She felt she could talk to him about anything without hesitation.  
“My day was great; the kids are starting to like their group reading. There weren't as many groans this time when we started. How was yours? How was the meeting with today?” She replied.  
“My day was normal. The meeting went as well as it could. I wasn't expecting a miracle.” Charlie had a meeting with one of his newest clients. Unfortunately, his most difficult one. Being the nicest lawyer in a law sometimes meant Charlie got stuck with the most difficult clients.  
“Hmm…well I hope she doesn't cause you too much stress babe. I like you healthy.”  
“I will be alright if I can get some food.”  
“You already know it’s there. I will make ya a plate.”  
Michonne and Charlie sat in front of the TV and ate dinner together. Michonne actually paid attention to the news for the first time that day. Down in Atlanta there were a few cases of this mental illness that caused people to bite others. It was really strange. The cases were being quarantined and doctors were still trying to figure out exactly what it was.  
“I bet they already know. They just aren't willing to tell the general public. Probably don’t want to cause a panic or somethin’ “  
“You think there is a conspiracy already??”  
“Baby there is always more than what we see.”  
“You are probably right.” Charlie gently grabbed her band and kissed it.  
“You know this is first time we have eaten together in months??”  
“I know right?? Let’s make the best of it.”  
“Jenga, Scrabble, or Twister??” Charlie said with excitement.  
“Jenga first and then twister”  
You would think that Michonne and Charlie would spend the night out in a club since it was so accessible to them. They lived within walking distance or many spots that people have to drive from the other side of the city to get to, but they preferred simple board games to such things. They enjoyed one another’s company in that way.  
They spent the rest of the night playing their board games, laughing, and enjoying the first time they had time to spend together in months.  
The next morning, Charlie and Michonne were running around making sure they had everything they needed for their trip. Michonne double checked after they had already triple checked.  
“Babe, are you sure you have the entire itinerary?”  
“Yes, I have everything. Is the cab here?”  
“They will be here soon. Let’s just make sure we have everything.”  
“Baby you have checked over 3 times. I don’t think we could be more prepared.”  
Michonne felt a reassuring pressure applied to her shoulder by Charlie. She stopped looking through her suitcase and turned around to see a concerned look on his face.  
“Baby you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to have to be uncomfortable.”  
Charlie knew his family didn’t approve of him marrying Michonne, but he didn't care. The only thing he did care about was how Michonne felt in the big house. He didn't want her to have to tolerate any disrespect if he could help it.  
“I will be ok, don’t worry about me. I knew what your family was like before I married you. Plus, it would be disrespectful of me not to come with you when your mother is sick.”  
Charlie knew she would say something like that. Michonne would always put her feelings aside to do what’s right.  
They loaded their things into the Prius taxi and sat in peaceful silence on the way to LAX. Michonne thought about the beautiful scenery mixed with the sour southern hospitality she would be receiving in several hours. When the plane took off, she drifted into much needed sleep Charlie’s big arms.


End file.
